Noctis Ryder
Noctis Ryder, also known as Perseus Sypor, is a human male character of Pollnivnean origins. He was born to the Sypor family and has been associated especially with the Ryder family, who inducted him in as an adopted member when he was in his twenties, though later left the family. Noctis identifies as a Zarosian. Origins A Boy Abandoned Perseus Sypor was born to a peasant mother in Pollinvneach; his father, a Zarosian Eastern nobleman of the Sypor Family, abandoned the two due to the child's illegitimacy to the House. Perseus grew up in the harsh conditions of the desert, stealing food and water so that he and his mother may be sustained day to day. He was a naturally gifted climber, and at age 14, he was even quite infamous by the city guard due to the boy's multiple arrests and beatings by the law enforcement. Perseus continued his life as a little renegade until his mother passed due to sun poisoning when he was 17. After he buried his mother, Perseus ventured to Al Kharid, where he was immediately enlisted to a local Mercenary group to make coin. Perseus' skills with a blade where remarkable, even for his age, that even the richest of nobles of the city hired for him personally. His new life seemed grand, until an unusual contract came his way. The Creation of a Monster The First Contact of the Ryders Perseus, age 25, was tasked with delivering a strange package to the village of Nardah from an indisclosed sender. The coin paid well, so Perseus mounted upon his camel and treaded deep within the Ryderian Khardian Empire. Within a span of three days, Ryder Praetorii ambushed Persues, who himself killed three until he was knocked unconscious by Octavius Ryder, a Lord Commander. He was brought before Emperor Jason Ryder, who was given the package of a letter that was edged in poison. Jason turned to Perseus and asked him what he knew about the package. Perseus claimed he knew nothing and in return, was beaten by Jason until he fell into a deep state of unconsciousness. Thrown into the Nardah village prison, Perseus laid there, bloodied and cold. Night fell, leaving one Ryder Praetorian alone in the prison with Perseus. He called out to the guard, mocking him, which provoked the guard to anger and opened his cell to deliver a beating. Perseus quickly tackled the guard, ripping off his helmet and using it as a blugeon to effectively kill the guard. He then sprinted off into the desert deep in the night, senseless in the direction of where he might run. Two days past, and Perseus fell into the sands of exhaustion and dehydration. A convoy of Ryder troops under the Emperor himself found him lying in the sands. Jason kneeled down and looked upon the man and ordered his troops to take him back to Nardah to be fitted and outfitted to be a Praetorian. Perseus was taken back to Nardah, where he was fed, cleaned, and forcefuly enlisted into the Ryder military. The Pollivneach Rebellion James Craven, the appointed governor of Pollivneach, rallied his people to rebel against the Empire, in hopes that they might earn freedom and over throw the Emperor. Praetorians, under the command of Perseus launched a assault directy at the north gates of Pollivneach, while Jason took a flanking group to the south. Perseus led a brutal assault, putting every man who stood against them with the sword and without mercy. Screams of fallen rebels and the roar of cannon fire echoed through the battlefield. "Leave none that stand against you with the sword draw breath! Send these traitors to hell!" The city was taken, and the entirety of the rebellion was butchered and slaughtered in the streets. James Craven was exiled from the desert, and Perseus was promoted to Lieutenant, and given a small batallion to command. However, the rebellion took it's toll on the Empire, and within a few months, more uprisings would occur. Emperor Jason Ryder decided to relinquish the lands to the Khardians for a large sum of gold, and the Ryders left for their Tower. The Induction into the Ryders Jason found favor with two of his Praetorian Lieutenants, and asked them both for his council. Perseus and a woman named Joan showed, and Jason requested them to kneel, drawing his sword. He bestowed upon them the blessing of House Ryder, and knighted them as Lord/Lady Defenders of the House. Upon his oath, Perseus wanted to abandon the name his father gave him. Thus, the name 'Noctis Ryder' was given unto him as a symbol of his abandoning his traitorous House, and into the Ryders. "To symbolize your loyalty to House Ryder, you will abandon your Syporian given name. Hence forth, you shall be known as Noctis Ryder. Arise, Sir Noctis." = Relevant Quotes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kharidian Category:Zarosian Category:Ryder Category:Kandarin Category:Noble